


Out Of Nowhere.

by Buffy_Resh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bara Sans, Bara papyrus, F/F, F/M, Reader Is Badass, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader Is Not Kris (Deltarune), Reader has appareance plus name, Reader is OC, Reader-Insert, haha kill me, kind of, more skeletons to add., most of the sanses are himbos, re-doing an old thing, same thing goes for the papys, sans is a mess, there is small sanses and big sanses, they all kinda are ngl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffy_Resh/pseuds/Buffy_Resh
Summary: Oh, today has been such a good day.Nothing could ruin it!..except this.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Out Of Nowhere.

Today started like a normal day. 

You woke up with Noah in your arms, the boy tired from the disney movies marathon. And with Slayer sleeping near your feet. 

After waking up Noah, you made him lay back on the couch while you prepared breakfast, Slayer waking up as soon as you moved and hopping off the couch, starting his daily routine of following you around the house for pets and occasional pauses for cuddles. 

Or food. Both were good. 

After preparing everything for breakfast, you called Noah, shaking him gently. And after eating, you made him shower real quick, wash his teeth and then get ready for school. 

You did the same things but a bit faster. 

While you and Noah got ready, Slayer got to eat his own breakfast and then wait for the both of you in front of the door.

You took three helmets before going, two for you and your brother, and the third for Slayer. You had a little cart for him right next to your bike while Noah sat behind you and held you for dear life. 

You left Noah at school, pressing a quick kiss on his cheek before leaving for work. 

You worked at a bar, the owner was an old man, and you remember when you thought he was an asshole at first, but under all… that, hid a secret sweetheart! He even let you take Slayer! 

Well, as long as he didn’t bark or cause problems. (Which was easy, Slayer was a very well trained dog.) 

Luckily, Kids and Adults seemed to like the company of your dog. Even if most of the time Slayer laid near your feet, until someone actually called him or kids tried to pet him. 

And today was a good day too. No karens, or yelling children today. It was… strangely chill. 

Not strange, but hey, everyone had their good days, right? 

The day ended shortly. After work, you made your way to pick up Noah from school, a bright smile on that cute face of his. Guess he had a good day as well. 

At home, you ordered pizza, and offered another marathon. This time, you two watched Harry Potter. 

He didn’t last long.

Right at the start of the second movie, Noah was already quietly sleeping on the couch arm. You didn’t mind sleeping there for another night, and so you did, right after making a sandwich for you and feeding Slayer. 

Noah ate a lot of snacks during the movie, so he should be fine… for now. 

You can say that… today was pretty chill. Which made you fall asleep with a content smile on your lips. 

...

...

...

Except that it got completely ruined by the fact that you didn’t wake up in your home, but in someone’s basement. 

And this someone was a skeleton. 

With many more skeletons with him. One bigger than the other, or less-friendly looking. 

Why did the day have to end this way? 

You still don’t understand how you got on the couch in the first place. All you wanted to do right now is strangle (can you even do that? I mean, it is breathing, after all…) the damn skeleton, break a few bones of his(?) and maybe give some to Slayer. 

But you didn’t want to touch it, or have any of the other skeleton’s fury on you. 

The current skeleton was trying to explain to you in the most awkward, tired and… chill tone you ever heard, what happened and how you got here. 

And now that you give it a better look, the skeleton didn’t even seem like a normal skeleton. 

First of all, his jaw was fused with his skull and he had a permanent smile on his… face. His bones were thicker, or at least, from what it looked like. 

Human bones weren’t this thick, and they couldn’t keep themself up. 

The more time you sat there, the more you thought this was a dream, the stupidest dream you ever had. 

But you had pinched yourself earlier, and kept doing it, just to make sure you are not sleeping. This was reality, and god must be laughing at your situation. 

“uh… kid, you listening?-” Oh. Right, he was still talking to you. 

...what did he say earlier? You were too busy with your own thoughts. But to give a sign of your presence, you gave him a nod. That seemed enough for him to keep going.

This time, you listened. 

“..as i was saying, the two of you will have to stay here-” “No.” the skeleton was surprised with your sudden answer, he looked at you with confusion in his sockets. “You heard me, i’m not staying here.” 

Nope nope nope nope- Not staying with creepy ass skeletons. Especially the ones who look like they are going to shred you to tiny pieces of meat. And then where would you and Noah sleep? 

“well, kid… we can’t let you roam free. you don’t even have money to get an apartment, or food..” as the skeleton spoke, you shot him a glare. Saying that he was wrong was a lie, but what could you do? 

It’s not your fault you got ripped off your own universe, am I right?

The skeleton seemed to sweat at your non-verbal answer. But kept talking. 

“i know it may be a lot to take right now--- but you’ll have to live with us while we fix the machine. it won’t be a long wait though--” Your glare hardened on him, and your frown deepened.

You really didn’t want to stay here with… a bunch of fucking halloween decorations! It was madness. All of this felt like a bad dream, but  _ lucky  _ you, none of this is one! 

You opened your mouth to say something, but Noah, who’s been sitting next to you the whole time, was too quick.

“..can we stay?” he said, turning his head to you. His voice was low, but you were already used to it. 

You… didn’t exactly know how to answer. It surprised you that  _ Noah _ , your little, shy, and fearful brother wanted to stay here with a bunch of skeletons. Like, what the Heck??? 

This is quite shocking. Noah is… shy! He’s scared of almost everything! He’s scared of  _ bees _ ! Bees! And he isn’t scared of living skeletons??? 

Oh dear god what did you do to him… 

“Uhm.. what? Why do you want to stay here?” you said, keeping your voice low and just enough for Noah to hear you. The boy looked at you and then at the skeleton on the other side of the room. “He seems nice! A-and then look! They are living skeletons!!” he said, bouncing closer to you with each word. 

You looked at him weird, and then at the skeleton, shooting him another glare. “I am looking… and that’s what concerns me the most. Are you sure you want to stay with a bunch of skeletons…???” You tried to keep your voice low, your eyes darting from Noah to the skeletons around you. Noah gave a nod, both his fists facing you as he bounced on his seat once again.    
  
“Y-yes! Please?? I will be c-careful! Slayer will stay with me!” You… totally forgot that Slayer was here too. Turning your head slightly, you saw Slayer sitting between you and Noah on the floor, his tail was wagging as his head rapidly turned from skeleton to skeleton. 

You looked around with worry in your eyes, then looked back to Noah. “Okay, okay! Fine, we’ll stay. But you better not leave my side!” you said, resuming whispering with Noah. The boy gave a happy nod, squealing before wrapping his arms around you. “Thank you thank you thank you!!” the same two words kept coming out his mouth, making you sigh as a smile slowly made its way on your face. 

You eventually turned back to the skeleton, your smile fading away while Noah kept his arms around you. “Okay… fine. We’ll stay. Mind tellin’ me your name, or shall i keep calling you skeleton dude?” you said, giving a shrug. 

Skeleton dude seemed to brighten up from your new answer, and gave a chuckle. “sans. sans the skeleton, kiddo.” Oh, damn it, you really thought he was a flying jellyfish. “and this is my brother papyrus.” he then said, waving his hand to the much taller skeleton sitting next to him. 

They didn’t look exactly brothers, Papyrus’ skull was… more human? Like, it was longer, and definitely a lot skinnier. Well… family can be weird sometime. 

“HELLO, HUMAN!” holy SHIT he’s loud- “I AM VERY SORRY FOR NOT INTRODUCING MYSELF EARLIER! BUT IT IS VERY NICE MEETING YOU AND.. AND YOUR SON!” ..son? And then it finally hit you. 

“Oh. No no, he is not my son. He’s.. my little brother.” honestly, this wasn’t the first time someone confused the both of you for mother and son, but nah. The little shit is luckily not your son. 

Papyrus looked a bit surprised at this, but then gave a nod, a smile on his face (skull? Ugh.)

Slowly, all the skeletons introduced themself, and a certain gross and big one even winked at you. 

Sorry to say, but you are NOT interested in skeletons with shark like teeth. Well, maybe if he had skin… oh, the hell you’re thinking about? 

… 

Anyway. 

“Uh… okay. My name’s Rose, this is Noah, and this is Slayer.” you said, shrugging and patting Slayer’s head. Which gave a bark. Noah quickly got in the fream, hopping on your lap. “It’s really n-nice meeting you all!!” he excitedly said, holding onto your apron. 

Wait.. apron? Holy shit- did you fall asleep with your work clothes still on? Oh for fuck sake. 

..Wait again! This means you still have your wallet and phone in your pants! Oh fuck yeah! Thank god! You still had your documents. 

You can get your stupid ass drunk after this! YES- ahem, i mean… you got your driving license. Good. 

Before anything, you lifted your waist a bit to check your back pockets, only to find that familiar bulge on the left pocket. After grabbing your wallet, you quickly opened and gave a quick check. 

At the front there was a pic of you, Noah and Slayer together, and more pics of your dog and little brother there too, but nobody needed to know that. 

But anywho! In your wallet there’s.. only forty dollars and 20 cents. Well, nice. Better than nothing. At least you can say you are not completely broke! 

Haha. You really want to cry. But there’s Noah, it’s better not to worry him. You checked for your documents, and… everything was there too. Perfect. After letting out a sigh, one of the skeletons made its way up to you. Uh… Alex? Axe??? Wait, no, Axel-- fuck. It’s gonna be so hard remembering all their names. 

But yeah, him, the big guy with star eyes. Why is he walking toward you-- 

“HELLO, FAIR MAIDEN! AS YOU MAY HAVE HEARD, MY NAME IS AXEL! AND… I’D LIKE TO TAKE YOU, AND YOUR YOUNGER SIBLING TO A TOUR OF OUR BELOVED HOME!” he said, striking a pose. You… didn’t know how to answer. You don’t even know why that pet name-- oh, fuck it, as long as he doesn’t go too far. 

You gave him an awkward smile, leaning back a bit to look up to him, then gave a nod. Axel’s pupils literally turned into two bigger and much brighter stars, as he then offered his hand to you. 

You… reluctantly took it, and Noah let out a squeal watching the both of you, then grabbed your other hand and started to pull on it. 

“C-come oon!! Get up! I w-wanna see the house!” he stated, and you gave a tired sigh before getting up from the couch. Slayer also gave a bark, getting up from his seat and running right after Noah, who just sprinted up the stairs. You shook your head, while Axel chuckled and (while still holding your hand, and getting many glances from the other skeletons) followed your brother and dog up to the first floor. 

And… holy shit. This place is huge. I mean, a lot of people lived here, so it is supposed to be big. “THIS IS THE FIRST FLOOR! HERE THERE’S MINE, CINNAMON'S, SEAN AND MUTT’S ROOMS! OH, AND THERE’S A BATHROOM AND CLOSET!” he waved towards the multiple doors on the hall with his hand, he then let go of yours to open the door of the closet, only for you to flinch at the sight of a skeleton in it. 

… 

Oh. It was just one of the skeletons from earlier. Nice. 

That was a lie, by the way. It’s the guy that winked at you. 

“SEAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE CLOSET?!” said skeleton gave a shrug, walking out of the closet with the biggest grin on his skull. Axel glared at him, a hand on his hip as he watched the skeleton waltz his way out of the closet, after he finally came out (how did he even fit??? This guy was… fucking massive!), he shut the door and turned to Sean. 

“chill, baby blue, i just wanted ta properly introduce myself to th’ lady.” he said, his crimson eye lights now on you.You gulped, looking at Axel, only for him to give you a shrug. Sean let out a chuckle before approaching you, and good lord if he’s.. big. 

He completely towered over you and Axel by a good foot or so, and his grin was much bigger. 

“well well well, hello there, sweetheart ~” he purred, leaning his head down to you, and making you lean back to stay as far from as possible. God- his voice is deep. And.. the way it sounded so close to you-- 

And before you knew it, your face became almost as red as his eye lights. That seemed to amuse him as another chuckle came out, and then he took his hand out to you. “Rose, ain’t ‘t? Well,  _ Rose,  _ th’ pleasure is all mine.” he slowly said, making sure to scoot closer with each word. 

Yo u gave him a nervous smile, grabbing his hand and giving a shake. Before you could pull away, Sean held your hand up and brushed his teeth on the back of it. After another wink, he… vanished??? Did he just poof??? 

You looked over to Axel, who had the same confused look as you. He shrugged, and you did the same, resuming your tour. 

\---

Well, the house (or mansion??? I dunno, this shit huge.) is filled with multiple rooms, and has two living rooms. But the bigger one was the one near the entrance, and the smaller one was on the second floor.

Axel showed you most of the rooms, so you don’t get confused. ‘M’lord’ and ‘Mutt’ share a room on the second floor, and the rest rooms are Captain’s, Sans’ and… then there was a bathroom. And it was rather big, too. With a tub and all. 

...You really need a bath, and so does Noah. But anyway!

You and Noah will be sharing a room. Not that you mind, it would be better have him close to you than in a completely different room. 

And let’s be honest, you really don’t want to risk anything and keep Noah far from you when the house is filled with scary, sharp and big looking skeletons.

…

Yeah- You still didn’t trust them. I mean… Axel is nice-- but you’re not… gonna risk it. A lot of people are kind, and the majority of them are the opposite of it once you get to know them well. 

You look toward Noah, who’s still quietly squealing while looking around the room they gave us. It was… nice. I mean, you’ll need to get some posters, and more stuff like that if you want to make it feel like home, but it won’t be hard. 

“Hey! Rose! They’ve been really nice, huh?” he asked, and you nodded, leaning your back against the wall. “T-they’ve been super! They even let us keep Slayer… isn’t that really nice??” he asked once again, and you just… nodded along. 

Noah smiled at your answer, and resumed playing with Slayer. His ‘playing’ was more grabbing Slayer’s cheeks while he sleeps and lifting them to see his teeth. Or grab his paws and cross them, or… stuff like that. Usual kids things. 

Slayer didn’t bounce once. Noah knows where to touch and where not to. While the two played, you laid face flat on the bed, holding a pillow over your head. 

Not even five minutes passed that Noah was by your side, his hands on your shoulder and shaking. 

“Roooseee…. I’m bored!” and he kept shaking your shoulder. You love Noah and all, but god… he knows how to be a little shit. And the little shit didn’t stop shaking you until you responded. 

And oh, what a response. He received a big pillow on his face, which made him fall on his butt. You chuckled softly to yourself, watching Noah get up, shake his head and then grab the pillow. 

“Take THIS! And THIS!” you let out a loud shriek as Noah hit you multiple times with the pillow, quickly covering your head with both your hands. After a few more hits, he says, “HAH! This is what you get for being a butt!” you lift your head and narrow your eyes at him, he only answered with a giggle. You shook your head, grabbing another pillow. 

“If king poopie pants wants a battle, a battle he’ll have!” as stupid as it sounds-- you and Noah had this stupid inner joke back home. You call him King Poopie Pants, and he calls you butt. Cool, huh? 

After grabbing your ‘weapon’, Noah looked at you in horror, a scream coming out his mouth but you muffled it by hitting him right on the face with the pillow. 

You held the sides of the pillow tightly, making sure not to drop it as you kept hitting Noah with the pillow, his screaming turning into a fit of giggles. He tried to dodge it many times, but you were too fast!

This is what little shits get for being little shits!

That until he hit you. 

Right in the face, and many, many feathers came out of the pillow.

All you could do is die, in the most dramatic, and cringey way possible. 

“AAAUGH!” you said, getting on your knees. “You got ME!” your cries were loud, and you had to fight back the urge to laugh at yourself. Noah, on other hand, was quiet and watched you do your performance. 

“It’s becoming dark, Noah… -cough- -cough-” yeah, you didn’t cough, you just said cough cough. “Please… -cough- tell my husband… t-that i loved him!” after one last cry, you fell on your side, with another loud ‘eugh’. 

Noah simply watched you, and so did Slayer. 

And then, he hit you with the pillow. “Boo.” how dare he?! Your performance was perfect! You should have gotten an oscar for it-- Okay okay, it was horrible. But still! Even Slayer started to howl at you! 

You wave em off and get up, brushing the feathers off of your work uniform. You cringed at the mess you two made with just a pillow fight… god, that sure was intense. You really can’t wait to have another!

_ The both of you didn’t notice the soft snickering coming from out the door.  _

“Okay okay, fun is over. Let’s give this place a clean, yeah?” You said, ignoring Noah’s grumble as you grabbed the pillows and put them on the bed, but not before fixing the sheets. 

You are… used to having your room clean, ever since you were a child. You don’t exactly remember why, but it just made you feel anxious having a dirty room. You simply shrug it off, watching Noah fix his own bed before hopping on it, followed by Slayer. 

You just noticed how fast Slayer’s nub tail moved, it made his butt wiggle a bit. You cooed softly to yourself, your hands going on your cheeks to squish them together. 

Noah made a ‘blehh’ noise as you called Slayer to you, crouching down to his level so you could cuddle him. “Oh, my big boy! Look at he go! Look at how he ish! Look at hims!” you kept cooing at him, and used a squeaky and stupid voice while rubbing the dog’s head. 

That seemed only to make him happier, his butt wiggling faster. You kept giggling, squishing your pitbull’s face gently and pressing a kiss on his snout, only for him to lick that certain spot. You shook your head jokingly, and before you could get up, Slayer jumped on you and started ‘kissing’ your face. 

“Agh!!-- Slayer! No no! Slayer!--” you tried to stop him, but every time you opened your mouth, Slayer only took it for a bigger excuse to play. So you gave up, laying there with your arms crossed while Slayer licked your face. 

Noah, the little shit he is, didn’t do anything and only laughed, he was even encouraging Slayer to keep going. 

You are gonna beat his ass after this. 

… 

Nah. Just kidding. But still!

Slayer’s breath stinks! A lot! You’re going to use so much soap to remove the bad smell of it!

Slayer kept going for a few more minutes before sitting next to you, his tongue out his mouth as he looked rather happy and proud at his work. 

You quickly rolled over and sat up, shaking your head and letting out a grumble. “Eugh… I feel gross. I’m going to the bathroom.” you said, standing and moving toward the door. Slayer took it as you were going for a walk, and started to trot next to you. 

Before leaving, you threw your phone on Noah’s bed, giving him a quick glance as to stay ‘keep eye on it’ or whatever. I mean, who’s even going to touch your phone, except Noah??? 

He’d just watch youtube or shit like that. He knows not to check your picks or internet… wait. 

Now that you are in a completely different universe… does this mean all your social media is erased now??? 

…

You kind of hope it is. 

You’ve done a lot of… cringe shit. Well, new start on social media! Let’s forget all the cringey dances and videos you did with Noah, yeah. Good. 

Slayer stretched before approaching the door, sitting next to it and turning his head to you. He was waiting for you, guess he really wants to go on that walk… well, the house is pretty big… so maybe there’s a backyard for Slayer? 

You’ll check after cleaning your face. And now that you think about it… 

“Hey, Noah, wanna go outside with me and Slayer?” you quickly asked, turning your head slightly to him. Noah’s brown eyes quickly brightened as he threw himself out of the bed. “Yes!” 

You chuckled at his reaction, and gave him a quick pat on the head. After washing your face, the three of you went outside. Well, the weather didn’t change much from your place. It was sunny, and the backyard was very well taken care of, too.    
  
Noah let out an excited giggle and ran out of the door, bumping onto you slightly and having Slayer run right after him. The both of them ran for a few seconds, until Slayer surpassed Noah by running under his legs and making him trip, a loud “OOF!” coming from the small boye.

You couldn’t help but let out a rather unattractive snort- covering your mouth. 

You shook your head, giving a quick look around before grabbing a stick from the ground. 

“SLAYER! Fetch!” you said, catching Slayer’s attention (who turned as soon as you yelled his name), and threw the stick. 

Slayer looked at the stick and after letting out a bark, he ran after it. But something was wrong...

like the skeleton who just went after it as well. 

… 

Haha. What the fuck. 

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy hello!! finally rewriting this thing. Hope you like the new start of this one!


End file.
